


Almost Lost

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Molly Hooper, Cabins, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sherlock, Light Angst, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Molly Hooper, Promises, Sherlock Holmes on a Case, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, worried Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly Hooper almost loses her husband on their honeymoon.





	Almost Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



> So this was written for **mellovesall** , who gave me the prompt " _#49 Cabin_ " from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/162528674878/drabble-challenge-places). Sorry not sorry for the angst!

She hadn’t expected a cabin for their honeymoon. She had thought they would go someplace...warmer. With sandy beaches and turquoise water and indoor plumbing that worked without horrible sounds.

But there was a case, and she knew he was _trying_. This had been the only cabin the resort had in the area where the trafficking was going on, and Mycroft said it was A Matter Of The Utmost Importance, in verbal capital letters, and as there was still a debt to pay for her boyfriend…no, _husband_ now...for her husband’s freedom, if the Queen said it needed to be done, it was going to be done.

No matter what else it interfered with.

And it wasn’t so bad, she supposed. They had privacy, which was nice, and it did have heating and a rather nice spa bath which had the only plumbing that didn’t make a groaning noise. The roof was completely fine and there was food, more food than they could _possibly_ eat in the two weeks that Sherlock had booked for them. And he’d assured her if the case wrapped up early, they’d leave the cabin and go to the lodge proper and stay there.

So she would make do.

That was, after all, what being married to Sherlock was going to mean: making do with what they had, which, fortunately, usually was quite a bit. Even if it wasn’t ever _exactly_ what they wanted.

He was out surveying the area where the traffickers had set up camp. What they were trafficking, Molly didn’t know, but it had to be big. She knew he was being careful, but she still worried. It was a nagging feeling that _something_ wasn’t going to go right. And then the door opened and she turned from the ham and lentil soup she was making to see what was obviously a bullet hole in the jacket he was wearing. It was very apparent and she gasped when her eyes settled on it.

“I’m fine,” Sherlock said, waving her off to go back to the food. He unzipped the jacket and she saw he was wearing body armor underneath.

“How dangerous _is_ this assignment?” she asked, turning the heat off the soup for a moment to minister to her husband whether he wanted her to or not. Even if the bullet hadn’t bored into his body the impact was still a bitch. She knew that from listening to Greg and Sally.

“It _was_ dangerous,” he said, rotating his shoulder where the bullet had impacted. “It’s over now. Apparently, British Intelligence weren’t the only ones wanting this stopped. The Americans took care of it.”

“Can they?” she asked with a frown.

“Who knows? That’s Mycroft’s pay grade, not mine.” He stopped moving his shoulder when Molly got to him, beginning to prod at it gently with her fingers, frowning more at every hiss he made. “I’m fine.”

“You might not have been,” she said, tears coming to the corners of her eyes.

“But I _am_ ,” he said, gently reaching up and taking her hands in his, kissing her fingertips. “I was prepared as I could be. I had a radio to call in back-up and I knew there were one or two British agents entrenched in the camp. I would have been fine if it had been more serious.”

She nodded slowly, trying not to cry but not quite succeeding. They had _just_ gotten married. This was their bloody honeymoon! This was their honeymoon and he’d been _shot_! She was going to have words with her brother-in-law over this, that was going to happen as soon as they were face to face. She felt Sherlock wrap his arms around her and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, comforting herself with feeling his warmth while he comforted her by rubbing her back.

“We can leave tomorrow,” he said, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Spend the rest of our honeymoon on a private island if we want, where you can run around in bikini bottoms. Or nothing at all, if you prefer. That’s what _I’d_ prefer, at least.”

She barked out a laugh and then kissed his neck. “Will you be pantsless?” she asked.

“If you want me to be,” he said as she lifted her head up to look at him. “We can both read Mycroft the riot act later. From now on, you being happy is my priority. And if me being pantsless will make you happy, I’ll strip down right now.”

“It would,” she said with a nod.

“Then maybe you can help,” he said before kissing her. She lost herself in the kiss if only to distract herself from just how close she came to losing this man she loved more than anyone else on the face of the earth. Hopefully, this would never happen again…

...but she doubted it.


End file.
